Le feu dans mes entrailles
by Laemia
Summary: One-shot Akuroku. Pendant les examens, Axel observe Roxas... Univers Alternatif


_Ceci est mon premier one-shot, ça ne vole pas très haut mais j'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Disclaimer: __Les personnage ne sont pas à moi (tant mieux pour eux) ils appartiennent à square enix et compagnie._

_Couple: AkuRoku_

_Rating: K voir K+ peut-être..._

* * *

_**Le feu dans mes entrailles**_

_POV Axel_

Je reposais mon stylo en soupirant, soulagé. Ca avait presque été trop facile. _Raconter un moment de peur qui eut une fin heureuse. _Je me serais quand même attendu à un sujet de rédaction plus difficile pour les épreuves communes. Les pas lourds du professeur chargé de nous surveiller résonnaient dans la salle silencieuse. Je regardais autour de moi. Personne d'autre n'avait fini, à part deux ou trois élèves.

"Plus que trois quarts d'heures."

_Encore_ trois quarts d'heures!? Je me passai la main dans les cheveux. Décidément le sujet avait _vraiment _été trop simple. Il suffisait de trouver une histoire un peu farfelue et de tourner ça avec un style d'écriture plutôt correct à mon goût (et à celui de mon professeur de français).

Et maintenant, je devais rester _trois quarts d'heures_ assis sur une chaise, sans rien faire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de_ le_ chercher du regard. _Il _était à quelques tables derrières moi, son visage penché sur sa copie ne laissant voir que ses cheveux blonds et sa coupe de cheveux improbable. Enfin pas plus improbable que la mienne, avec mes cheveux rouges coiffés en arrière. Je ne me les teint même pas, c'est ma couleur naturelle.

L'ange blond écrivait toujours. Il s'arrêtait parfois, hésitait, puis reprenait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué en français, préférant les mathématiques. Je ne le comprendrais_ jamais_.

Comment le pourrais-je, d'ailleurs? J'étais banal, superficiel, tellement_ inintéressant_.

Contrairement à lui, si beau, si intelligent, si doué, si... parfait. Parfois, j'avais du mal à croire qu'il puisse exister. Il semblait déplacé ici, dans cette salle de classe, parmi de tout ces élèves absorbés par leur copie. Non, ce n'était pas_ lui _qui était déplacé, c'était le monde autour de lui.

Un ange perdu au beau milieu de la race humaine.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il leva ses yeux bleus vers moi, _ses yeux trop clairs... _Et à se moment là, je fus incapable de réfléchir et presque de respirer. Ils me faisaient toujours cet effet là, lui et ses yeux d'ange, ses yeux _traîtres_ qui me fixaient en ce moment même d'un air interrogateur. Il devait se demander pourquoi je le dévisageait ainsi. Je failli ne pas entendre l'a voix chevrotante du professeur, tellement déplacée en cet instant:

"Numéro huit, retournez vous immédiatement!"

Je revins à la réalité et pivotait sur ma chaise, non sans jeter un regard noir à mon interlocuteur.

"Plus que trente minutes, dépêchez-vous."

Comment ça _trente minutes_? J'aurais donc passer un quart d'heure _entier_ à le regarder. Il va vraiment finir par me _tuer_, un de ces jours. C'était peut-être son intention, en fait. Je retins un rire. _Si les regard pouvaient tuer..._

Essayant de tromper l'ennui comme je le pouvais, c'est à dire pas très efficacement, je me mis à gribouiller sur mon brouillon à peine utilisé, les yeux dans le vague en pensant à celui qui hantait mes songes depuis trop longtemps. De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, alors à quoi bon me torturer l'esprit? Je devrais déja m'estimer heureux qu'il me considère comme son ami.

Mais je voulais _plus_,tellement plus...

Je jettais un coup d'oeil à ma feuille de brouillon et m'aperçus avec stupéfaction que les gribouillis s'étaient transformés en lettres, en un prénom. En _son_ prénom.

_Roxas._

Je barrais son nom avec rage. Il venait s'incruster jusque dans mon inconscient! J'étais en colère. Pas contre _lui_, bien sûr, mais contre_ moi_. Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi banal. Je m'en voulais de désirer ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir choisis, lui, plutôt qu'un autre.

Je m'en voulais de _l'aimer_, tout simplement.

Je n'avais jamais essayé de l'oublier. C'était impossible et ça aurait été trop douloureux rien que d'y penser. De toute façon, même si je l'avais pus, je ne _voulais pas _l'oublier. Une phrase d'un livre que j'avais lu me revins en mémoire. _Les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal*. _C'était tellement vrai.

Je n'avais pas non plus cherché à lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Je n'avais pourtant rien à perdre. Il était si... _compréhensif_... qu'il ne m'en voudrais sûrement pas à cause du simple fait que ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Mais rien que de l'imaginer, une lueur de pitié dans ses yeux couleur ciel, me disant qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne m'aimait pas, peut-être même qu'il en aimait une où un autre... Non, je mourrais, au sens littéral, si cela se produisait. Mais en même temps, si mes sentiments étaient partagés, s'il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aime, la vie aurait enfin un sens. Un sens qui se nommait Roxas.

_Lui dire, ne pas lui dire, lui dire..._

Je pesai toujours le pour et le contre de la question, perdu dans mes réflexions, lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je rangeais mes affaires, presque mécaniquement, et me dirigeait vers la sortie.

"Eh, Axel, attend!"

Je me figeais sur place. C'était _sa_ voix. Cette voix que j'aurais pu écouter des heures durant. Cette voix qui m'appelait. Je me retournais et le découvris derrière moi, ses lèvres fines étirées en un petit sourire timide qui me fit frôler la crise cardiaque. Non, là c'est sûr, il veut vraiment ma mort! Je parvins quand à parler d'une voix qui se voulait insouciante:

"Ah, salut Roxas. Alors, tu as réussis?

-Je ne sais pas..., hésita t-il. Je crois mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Ah.

-J'ai révisé tout le week-end, ajouta t-il, comme pour se défendre.

-Alors, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne réussisses pas, fis-je en haussant les épaules."

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire cette fois. Visiblement, je l'avais rassuré. Juste en quelques mots. C'était si _facile_! C'en était presque déconcertant. Peut-être même y avait t-il un espoir, un _infime_, un ridicule espoir qu'il puisse être attiré par _moi_. Même un peu. Un espoir que j'essayait de chasser aussitôt qu'il naquit. Mais rien à faire, il revenait à la charge. Tout ça à cause d'un simple sourire. L'effet qu'il produisait sur moi m'étonnera toujours.

"Ca va Axel? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. De l'inquiétude pour moi! Mais après tout, c'était normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami. N'est-ce pas?

Non ce n'est rien, répondis-je avec insouciance. C'est juste que je sens que je vais foirer les maths.

-Tu n'as pas révisé?

-Pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi ça?

-La flemme."

Il rit. Un rire discret, mais présent quand même. Je rit à mon tour.

"Mon échec scolaire t'amuserais t-il? dis-je en feignant d'être vexé. Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais.

-Désolé, c'est juste que tu prend ça avec tellement... d'insouciance.

Normal, il était mon _seul _souci, mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Aurais-je seulement le courage de lui dire un jour?

Bon bah... A plus, alors" dit-il.

Il me tourna le dos et s'engagea dans le d'habitude, j'eus un pincement au coeur en le voyant s'éloigner. Le problème, c'est que ce jour-là, je me sentais d'humeur égoïste. Je voulais le garder encore un peu près de moi. _Juste un peu_.

"Attend, l'interpellais-je. Roxas!"

Je courut vers lui tandis qu'il se retournait,surpris.

"Que se passe t-il?

-Les cours sont finis et je me disais... Tu veux... Ca te dirait d'aller en ville avec moi? Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, bien entendu."

Je me forçais à sourir, attendant sa réponse. Il hésita.

"Pourquoi faire?"

Je réfléchis à toute allure. _Bordel_, mais pourquoi lui fallait t-il toujours une raison à tout? Je lui servit le premier prétexte qui me vins à l'esprit:

"Euh... Pour manger une glace? Pour fêter la fin des exams'! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-...Oui, pourquoi pas?

-Alors c'est parti!"

Nous franchîmes ensemble le portail de l'école. Roxas parraissait en pleine réflexion et un pli soucieux barrait son front. A plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la refermait aussitôt.

"Tu as l'air inquiet, fis-je remarquer. Ce sont les épreuves communes qui te mettent dans cet état?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, protesta t-il. Je me demandais juste...

-Tu te demandais..., l'encourageais-je.

-Non, rien. C'est idiot.

-Dans ce cas, je pourrais sûrement comprendre, plaisantais-je.

-Eh bien... Tu crois qu'ils vendent... des glaces à l'eau de mer?"

J'arquais un sourcil. Il avait de drôles de goûts. J'avais raison, moi et mon esprit inférieur ne pourront jamais le comprendre.

"Euh... Tu as déja vu ça quelque part? l'interrogeais-je.

-Non mais je crois que ça ne doit pas être mauvais. Juste un _pressentiment_.

-Bon, si tu le dit.

-C'est idiot, hein? fis t-il, gêné.

-Je suis mal placé pour juger ce qui est idiot ou pas" soupirais-je.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence jusqu'au glacier. Ses yeux parcoururent l'affiche, cherchant sa fameuse glace. Finalement, il se décida à prendre une simple glace à la vanille, un peu déçu.

Tout en mangeant, nous longeâmes le canal sans dire un mot. Quand j'eus fini ma glace, je jettais le bâton dans une poubelle, ou plutôt à côté, et rompis le silence, juste pour entendre sa voix:

"Alors comme ça, tu penses que tu vas échouer en français?"

Il baissa la tête. _Aïe, _mauvais sujet de conversation_!_ Je décidais de me rattraper tant bien que mal. Plutôt mal, d'ailleurs:

"Enfin je veux dire... si tu me l'avait dit avant, j'aurais pu t'aider à réviser.

-Oh, je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé."

Il s'arrêta, tournant son regard vers le fleuve qui s'écoulait en contrebas sans un bruit.

"Oui mais je pensais que tu serais peut-être occupé, ce week-end.

-Occupé à quoi? A _dormir_? Tu sais, ce n'est pas une occupation à plein temps.

-Non je veux dire occupé par, je ne sais pas moi, des amis ou... ou par une_ fille_."

Je me retins d'éclater de rire.

"Non, certainement _pas _une fille, expliquais-je, je ne suis pas de ce bord.

-_Oh_..."

Son regard changea. Il y avait de l'étonnement, mais aussi autre chose que je ne parvins pas à distinguer nettement.

"Un garçon alors?

-Pas vraiment. J'aurais bien voulu mais ça ne doit pas être réciproque, à mon avis.

-_Ah"_ fis t-il d'une voix neutre.

Si il _savait_... J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire que c'était à lui que je faisait allusion, que c'était lui qui me rongeait lentement de l'intérieur, tel un feu qui me brûlait _tout_ _doucement _les entrailles. Un feu _doux_ mais nocif quand même. Mais quelque chose m'en empêcha, comme une boule dans la gorge. De la...peur? Non, _impossible_. Je ne voyais aucune raison d'avoir peur. Mais peut-on avoir peur malgré soi? Apparement, oui. Je lui dirais malgré tout, c'était décidé. Je le _devais_, c'était vital. Mais avant, je devais savoir une chose. Je me lançais.

"Et toi?

-Quoi? s'étonna t-il.

-Tu as... quelqu'un en vue?

-_Oui_, mais il en aime un autre" lâcha t-il, son regard s'assombrissant imperceptiblement.

J'eus soudain l'impression de tomber de haut, de plonger dans une eau glaciale, d'être soudain _vide_ de l'intérieur. Comme si le feu dans mon estomac était soudain devenu noir, froid et destructeur.

_Il en aimait un autre._

Je n'avais eu qu'un tout petit espoir, mais perdre cet espoir faisait quand même _mal_, si mal...

"Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit, continua t-il.

-Et puis-je savoir qui..."

La question avait franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne sache trop comment. Savoir qui il avait préféré à moi me ferait souffrir, mais je voulais, je _devais_ savoir.

"Tu ne me croiras pas.

-Allez, _dit moi_."

Il ne répondit pas à ma question, s'entêtant dans son mutisme.

"Donne-moi au moins un indice" insistais-je.

Les mots qu'il prononça à cet instant étaient un peu maladroits, mais je ne les oublieraient jamais.

"C'est le seul qui sait... pour les glaces à l'eau de mer."

La vérité devint soudain claire, limpide. Cette phrase, en apparence anodine, expliquait beaucoup de choses. Le feu avait repris sa couleur originelle, _rouge_, mais avec quelque chose en plus. Une chose que faisait que je me sentais _vivant, _plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et _heureux_, aussi.

Alors, sans prévenir, je l'attirais à moi et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne résista pas, bien au contraire. Il parut juste stupéfait. Quand il reprit le contrôle de sa voix, celle-ci tremblait.

"P...Pourquoi?"

Cette fois-ci, j'avais une réponse toute prête. Depuis le temps que j'imaginais ce moment, j'avais eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce que je dirais.

"Parce que_ je t'aime_. C'est bon, c'est retenu?"

Il leva la tête pour m'embrasser à son tour, puis sourit.

"Retenu."

**FIN**

* * *

*citation de harry potter 1, réplique de Dumbledore.

Juste un one-shot sans prétentieux et affreusement niais, mais je l'aime bien quand même.


End file.
